1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for preventing unauthorized entry into buildings via window openings. More particularly, the invention relates to a portable apparatus which may be installed in a window opening to permit air and light to enter a building, while preventing persons from entering the building through the window opening.
2. Discussion of Background Art
It is an unfortunate fact that the crime rate in our country is on the increase. Thus, many individuals who because of their geographic location, away from high crime rate areas, or for other reasons, felt themselves immune from the crime problem, must now confront one manifestation of that problem; namely the ever-increasing rate of business and residential burglaries.
Most rational individuals would not wish the material fruits of their labors to be stolen from them by burglars. More importantly, most people are genuinely concerned that those criminals who would break into their dwelling places or residences to steal their possessions often are the type of individuals who would just as soon kill or injure the owner or his loved ones, should they be present during the course of a burglary.
As a result of their concern for the protection of their property, and the lives of themselves and their loved ones, a substantial percentage of the population have begun to take measures to protect themselves from burglars. For example, many homeowners and business owners have installed more secure door locks, and burglar alarms in their homes and shops. Another form of protection which has found increasing favor are security bar devices which, when installed over window openings or doorways, provide a very effective barrier to unauthorized entry through the protected opening. Such security bar devices generally take the form of a grill comprising a parallel array, or lattice array of heavy metal bars which are spaced closely enough to prevent passage through the array by a person.
Security bar devices of the type described above generally provide an effective means of preventing undesired entry to buildings through the protected areas. However, most such security bar devices suffer from one or more disadvantages which limit their wider usage. For example, many older security bar devices are not equipped with a safety mechanism which permits escape of the building occupants in the case of fire or other accidents within the building, or the entrance of firemen or other emergency personnel. Unfortunately, the absence of such a safety release provision in some security bar devices has resulted in the tragic loss of life.
Although there are now available security bar devices that are provided with safety release mechanisms, these as well as the older type security bar devices have an inherent feature which limits their more widespread usage. Specifically, most available security bar devices are relatively heavy and costly, and are intended for relatively permanent, and correspondingly costly, installation. Accordingly, such security bar devices are generally unsuitable for people who rent or have limited incomes. Some devices have been disclosed which would seem to address the problem of providing a security bar device which might be usable in non-permanent installation applications. Typical of such disclosures are those contained in the following U.S. patents:
Iyersen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,465, Mar. 18, 1986, Security Grill Apparatus for Doors and Windows.
Zilkha, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,072, Nov. 25, 1986, Adjustable Security Window Gates.
Merklingen, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,012, Jun. 9, 1987, Security Barrier.
Jokel, U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,890, Jul. 21, 1987, Window Intrusion Barrier.
The present invention was conceived of to provide a security grill apparatus which is highly portable and useable in window openings of various dimensions.